


Wicked Games and Willpower

by Elke Tanzer (elke_tanzer)



Category: El Hazard: The Magnificent World
Genre: Bath Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Foods As Sex Toys, Orgasm Denial, Romance, Teasing, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2006, recipient:Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elke_tanzer/pseuds/Elke%20Tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fatora and Alielle, comfort and joy after a long day. Sometimes, love finds its match easily, gently, sweetly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games and Willpower

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Laura McEwan and Wyomingnot for beta duties.

Fatora returned to her chambers, sighing and allowing her usual haughty demeanor to slip just a bit as the outer doors finally closed behind her. It had been a long, bothersome day of negotiations and planning for the Third Night celebration, and as usual, her older sister had taken the passive peacemaker role leaving all of the nasty confrontations and deal brokering to her. She was looking forward to a long bath and some serious relaxation time with her favorite girl.

Speaking of which... "You have no willpower of your own at all, do you, my little vixen?"

Alielle giggled, tucking the tray of gelcandy cups behind her. "Oh, Fatora, these were going to be a surprise!" She pouted prettily, but Fatora shook her head.

"If you've angered the chefs again by snitching desserts from the kitchens, you're going to go right back down there and apologize, you know."

Alielle reached out with one hand to entwine her fingers with Fatora's, batting her eyelashes with her head tilted to one side. "No, no, I didn't snitch them, honest. I told the server I was bringing them to you."

"Ah."

"And I have!"

"Helping yourself to a few of them first, of course." Fatora shook her head again.

"Well... I had to taste them and make sure they were good..."

"The palace kitchens are not going to produce substandard desserts, sweet one." Fatora placed one fist on her hip and tapped her index finger against Alielle's own, their hands still entwined. "Especially not so close to Third Night. Try again."

"Um..." Alielle's eyes darted quickly from side to side, then she pursed her lips briefly and nodded once. "I wanted to make sure their tastes didn't clash with the massage oil."

"Now you're being more honest. Come here." Fatora drew Alielle to herself and caught her chin with one fingertip, and Alielle lifted her face for a kiss. She tasted of honeyberry gel, with a hint of milknut. It was quite pleasant, actually... Fatora drew back only slightly. "And which oil did you have in mind?"

Alielle pulled away, her soft laugh an utter delight. She held the tray of candies ahead of her and drew Fatora along behind her using only the fingertips of her other hand. The princess followed willingly, beginning to relax into her evening.

Alielle led her past the sleeping chamber and into the bathing chamber. The lavish sunken tub was only partially filled, but the room was pleasantly steamy and scented with her favorite flowers of the season, their vases spaced evenly in niches in the walls. "I hadn't expected you so soon, or the bath would have been ready already..."

Fatora waved her free hand airily. "I shall simply have to endure this hardship, then. Undress me now, sweets, and let's steam for a bit as the bath fills."

Alielle's eyes flashed with what could have been mischief or hunger or some combination of both, and the soft touch of her fingertips left Fatora's. She sat the tray of candies down next to the tub, and then stepped out of her silky clothing with quick grace before turning to unclasp Fatora's heavier garments. She folded each piece neatly and placed them into the basket on the stone bench beside the warming rack of towels, the shelf of exquisite oils, soaps and salts, and the stand of fluffy robes.

Fatora stepped over to the softly padded bench nearer the tub, and Alielle brought over towels to spread over it. Fatora stretched out on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows to look over to the shelf of oils. "Do we have the plumifera oil left?"

Alielle's laughter bounced cheerfully off the tiles as she bent to the shelf. "You are so predictable! Only the best, the most rarest of flowers, with the shortest season, for your skin's pleasure... and yes, I think we've two bottles left, at least until next year's blossom harvest."

Fatora relaxed down onto the towels, turning her head to one side and listening to the soft clinks of glass bottles as Alielle sorted through the oil shelf, then her soft footfalls on the tiles. She heard the soft flumph of towels landing on the floor beside the bench, and then felt the gentle movement of air that announced Alielle's presence beside her.

She could hear the soft sounds of Alielle uncorking the flask and smelling it carefully to be sure the oil was as fresh as was required. The next sound was a drizzle of the fine oil splashing nicely down the center of Fatora's back, then Alielle's clever hands swept with a gentle touch up and down, from her shoulder blades to her tailbone in large fan-shapes to evenly spread the oil. Then those clever hands began with surety to work the tension of the day from her shoulders, and slowly worked her way out along Fatora's arms to her fingertips. Alielle began again at the shoulders, this time working her way down Fatora's back, over the curve of her buttocks and down her legs. Fatora lifted her feet and Alielle worked down her calves with more strength, rubbing firm swirls along her arches and into her heels. Fatora murmured her approval, and rolled languidly to her back when Alielle had finished.

This time when Alielle uncorked the bottle and drizzled it from the center of her chest to her midsection, Fatora had the pleasure of watching her do it. She smiled and sighed as those delicate fingertips swept from the center of her chest, swirling around her breasts and gently teasing her nipples, then out along the front of her shoulders, down along her arms, twining between her knuckles to press delicately between each finger.

Then Alielle's hands were back at her chest, cupping softly, thumbs circling, then they moved down along her sides, across her belly... Alielle stood and then pressed her fingertips into the hollows and round curves of Fatora's hips, between her thighs, down to her knees and calves and back up again.

Fatora spread her legs slightly apart, and Alielle placed one of her own knees between them, kneeling over her to cup one hand at her sex, the other sliding up to one breast, squeezing slightly, lightly pinching the nipple between two fingers, swirling around, lightly flicking one fingertip... and down at her mound Alielle's other hand was just as busy, just as gentle, just as deft, just as tender.

Fatora felt as though she were a puddle of the sweet-scented oil, slowly heating on a jet-black rock on a sunny day. The heat was building, tensions coiling and uncoiling, muscles tensing and stretching, collecting every bit of frustration and fiery anger that had built up over the day and turning them into kindling to feed the warmth spreading rapidly outward from her center.

Alielle leaned down, bringing her lips to Fatora's other breast, kissing and licking in a wide circle that narrowed until she suckled at her nipple. Fatora could feel Alielle's own heated wetness where she straddled her leg, balancing as she worked magic with both delicate hands and her devious little mouth. The warm glow transformed into a fiery heat as Alielle brought Fatora to her release, the princess's head tipping back with a heedless moan that echoed off the tiles.

Alielle continued softly stroking her, hands gliding softly across skin as Fatora came back to herself.

"Mmm. Nice."

"Was it, my princess?"

"Mmmm."

"Nice enough to merit a reward, princess?"

Fatora roused herself, and sat up, bringing both of Alielle's nimble hands to her lips to kiss them. "Nice enough to merit a delicious lesson in delayed gratification, vixen. Let's bathe now."

Alielle pouted, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Come here, sweet." Fatora reached for her hip, pulling her closer, and took Alielle's nipple into her mouth, nibbling as she squeezed one handful of the other breast with one hand.

Alielle groaned softly, her voice climbing into a whine. "Want you, Fatora. Been waiting _all day_."

"Good things come to those who wait patiently for them, wicked one." She shifted her hand to reach between Alielle's legs, stroking the wetness there, feeling the wet heat.

"If I asked you to wait a bit longer, you would, wouldn't you, insatiable? You'd find your willpower if I asked you to?"

Alielle bit her lip, then nodded.

"Well, then. I do."

Alielle bowed her head, then rose to check the bath once more. The tub had nearly filled, and she brought the oil bottle and a soft sponge to the tub's edge before stepping lightly down into the water. She paused as the warm water reached her upper thighs, eyes losing focus for a moment at the sensation of the water meeting her cleft. She moved past it slowly, though she paused again as her breasts met the water's surface. She took a deep breath, then ducked down beneath the water, resurfacing with her head back, rivulets of water streaming through her hair.

"Oh, come in, Fatora, the water feels _glorious_, and my skin is just thrumming for you."

Fatora stepped to the side cabinet first, and poured two goblets of the cool water stored inside, bringing them with her to the edge of the tub to sit them next to the tray of candies. All of the talking at the negotiations today had made her thirsty, and all of their time in the warm steam meant that both she and Alielle would need refreshment. She took a sip from one goblet, then dipped her toes into the water, swirling a small circle. Not quite perfect... but then her eyes fell to Alielle, twining a lock of her hair around one finger and looking up at her hopefully. Fatora reconsidered the bath, swirling her toes absently... with her delightful Alielle there, waiting and wet and just this side of frustration's edge, it was close enough to perfect.

She stepped down into the water, let her hands trail through the water, and closed her eyes. "Ahhhh..."

She felt Alielle's fingers entwine with her own once more, and drew her nearer, settling first herself neatly on the submerged corner bench. She settled Alielle across her lap, where she'd be in easy reach. They both leaned back with a sigh, letting the warmth of the water and the scent of the oil fill their senses.

"Close your eyes, Alielle, and don't move." Fatora reached one arm over to the tray of candygels. "And tell me what flavor I've chosen." Tipping one of the cups to her lips, she chewed the gel slowly, letting out a satisfied sigh, and then gave her girl time enough to fidget. "Well?"

"I don't know! I can't smell it or taste it!"

"Hmm, too bad. I guess you're going to wait a bit longer... and if you don't even guess, then you don't get a kiss..."

"Fatora!"

"Oh, you know you love this. Come on, try again. Here, I'll have another." She reached for a second gelcup, tipped it back, savored the taste with obvious enjoyment. "What flavor?"

"Milknut?"

"Taste for yourself..." Fatora shifted slightly, and pressed her lips to Alielle's, which parted, welcoming, as her lover's skillful tongue skittered across her lips, seeking, tasting. Fatora returned the kiss with as much fervor, allowed it to continue until Alielle was nearly breathless, then pulled back.

"Obviously wrong. I guess we soak for a little longer."

"Fatora!"

"Oh, hush. Just relax."

Alielle's eyes snapped open. "Relax?"

Fatora brushed one fingertip along her cheek. "Yes, relax. You'll have plenty more chances... there is most of a tray left there, after all. Who knows, we could work our way through all of them before you manage to guess one right."

"Ooh, Fatora, you're wicked."

The warm water surrounded them, embraced them as they held each other. Fatora grinned happily. "I'm precisely the wicked you need. And you love me for it."

Alielle squirmed and settled more closely against her side, only making a token effort to disguise her desire. She took a deep breath, acquiescing to her princess' will that she wait, in delicious suffering, then smiled and closed her eyes once more. "Yes."


End file.
